


Strip Me Bare

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stripping, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict promised to give you a show..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Me Bare

You can't remember the last time you've seen Benedict drunk but you're enjoying the sight of him. His cheeks flushed and a lopsided smile on his face as he dances along to the music in the living room. You'd just gotten back from a party his friends had thrown.

"Come on, Silly man. We need to get you into bed" You wiggle your eyebrows which makes him let out a loud happy laugh. 

He lets you guide him by the hand to the bedroom. The stairs proved to be a bit tricky but you manage to get him to the room without him getting a concussion.

"Do you need help?" You ask as you start to reach for the zipper on the side of your dress but his hands stop the motion. He leans slash tumbles a bit into your space "Let me" he whispers as his fingers brush over your arm before finding the zipper, lowering it slowly as he breathes heavily against your ear.

You swallow hard as he slowly slides down your dress, it pools at your feet and you stand there in your underwear. His eyes run over your body and you let out a breath "Let me" you reach to help him get out of his clothes but he steps back and shakes his head

"I promised you a show" His cheeks flushed, eyes downcast while he starts unbuttoning it, his long fingers working oh so slowly to drive you crazy. You didn't think he took your conversation seriously. You had said that you've always wondered what a man stripping would be like and that a friend had offered to take you to a show. 

He'd told you that one day he would give you a show but you never actually thought he'd do it and now where you were, sitting on the end of the bed as you watched him

"You smell divine" He whispers as he looks up for a second as he works the jacket off his shoulders, a lazy smile on his face as he starts on the waist coat. 

"As do you and I'm enjoying the view immensely" You say as you cross your legs and watch his eyes follow the movement. He works the last button of the waist coat and tosses it aside. He's usually very careful with his suits but right now he clearly doesn't care. 

He licked his bottom lip as he undoes his shirt, pulling it off quickly "Temptress. It was nearly impossible to resist touching you" he spoke in a low deep voice which caused you to shiver. His fingers worked on his belt then the top button of the pants

"Well I had to dress up for your friends, didn't i?" You said, looking very innocent as you slowly move your bra straps off your shoulders and then unhook your bra, pulling it off slowly and noticing his breath catch as he watches the movement.

His fingers fumble for a second then he finally gets them off, stepping out of them and walking towards you with a clear purpose "You wore that dress for my friends?" he asked with a growl before he stopped in front of you, one of his hands moving to cup your cheek as you rise without prompt and swallow hard.

"No.. for you" You let out a shaky breath as he pressed against you, your body is on fire and his touch intensifies the feeling. He leans in, moving to whisper against your ear "You teased me all night" he licks at the shell of your ear then bites down hard on it which causes you to cry out "Now I get to tease you right back"

He slowly pushes you back against the bed before he uses his fingertips to tease you "So beautiful" he says as he very slowly runs his fingertips down your body, taking his time as he watches your face and listens intently to the noises you make.

Your body is shaking and your chest is rising and falling quickly as he finally reaches your hips, his fingers hooking over your panties and pulling them down as he leans in to kiss at your hip "Ooooohhh.. please" you let out a broken moan as he moves to your inner thighs, teasing his fingers all the way up.

"Do you want me to touch you here? He asked as leaned it and licked a path down from your belly button and purposely avoided your center and licked at your inner thigh. You let out a frustrated moan and looking down at him, your bottom lip between your lips as he moves your leg over his shoulder

His eyelids lower as he watches you, kissing at your inner thigh and watching you shake "Please Ben..." You beg and he smirks before moving to put your other leg over his shoulder and leans in to slowly run his tongue over you and you buck against him, your hands gripping at the bed sheets as he teases you

"You beg so pretty, how could I resist" He whispers before he starts to lick at your core, one hand pressed against your hip to keep you still and other moving between your legs so he can push a finger inside you

"More.. Fuck.. Yes" You arch your back as he starts fucking his fingers in and out of you, his tongue flicking over your clit before moving to taste you which causes you to loudly moan his name.

He smirked against you and added another finger before fucking you harder, finding that spot inside you that would make you scream "Come for me" he pulled back, licking his lips as he watched you

You pull hard on the sheets and let out a string of curses and scream his name as your orgasm hits like nothing you've ever felt. Your body is shaking as he keeps moving his fingers and uses his tongue until you reach down and pull on his hair, whimpering and shaking as he finally pulls back

"So pretty like this" He lets out a low growl as he moves up your body, watching you shake until he gets to your face and leans in to kiss you slowly. You groan as you taste yourself on his lips and deepen the kiss, your body already wanting more even as it shakes against his.

You wrap your legs around his waist and he pulls back from the kiss "Bad girl" he leans in and bites on your bottom lip as he unhooks your legs and moves to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard "If you want it, you'll need to work for it"

He licked his hips as he watched you move towards him and straddle his thighs "Fucker" you groan as you slowly lower yourself over him and moan, your head thrown back in absolute pleasure.

"Oh god.. Oooooh" You moan as you move up and down, his hands framing your hips as he watches you, his breathing ragged. He leans in and starts kissing your breasts, licking at your nipples which causes you to move faster against him. He knows exactly how to drive you higher and higher.

He flicks his tongue over one nipple then the other as you gasp and moan, thrusting down against him faster. You move your hands to his shoulder then scratch your nails down his arm as he bites down on one of your nipples "OH GOD.. OH GOOOOOOOOOOD" you move against him one last time and your back arches hard as you come. 

You feel him pull you close as he thrusts up against you, his breathe coming in and out fast against your ear as he comes inside "Fuck" you hear him say before buries his face against your neck and sucks a mark against it.

"Ben.." You moan out as you both come down from your highs. You're both laying on the bed now, his fingers slowly caressing your face as your eyes open. He has dopey smile on his face and you can't help but lean in to kiss him.

"I have to tease you more often" You say and gasp as he slaps your butt before he pulls you close "Next time you do, I won't let you come" he growled against your ear and you shiver as you plan the next way to drive him crazy


End file.
